The present invention relates to a selectively configurable package for retaining a plurality of separated items and, more particularly, to a selectively configurable package for retaining a plurality of separated items in a retail display disposition while also permitting ready access to the packaged items.
A wide variety of consumer products are sold in packages or containers having multiple units of the product contained therein, and in which each individual unit of the product is labeled or embossed with trademarks and/or trade dress elements that are visible through the clear packaging materials. For example, various chemical batteries for use in cameras, home appliances, audio equipment and the like, are typically individually labeled with a trademark of the battery manufacturer. In view of the considerable advertising and promotional expenditures by the manufacturers of such products which are designed to stimulate consumer recognition of their trademarks, considerable product recognition and impulse buying benefits accrue when the individually labeled products can be displayed in an attractive retail display in such a manner that the trademarks are easily and readily recognizable by potential consumers. To this end, clear plastic packaging has shown itself to be ideal for retaining such individually labeled items in a retail display disposition in which the trademark and/or trade dress of the product is optimally positioned to catch the attention of potential consumers.
The development of stronger clear plastic packaging materials now enables product manufacturers to group together several like individual products, or even dissimilar individual products, as a single display unit which can be readily mounted on conventional display racks and the like in retail outlets. The clear plastic packaging permits potential consumers to readily assure themselves that the packaged product is the particular one for their needs, and benefits the product manufacturers by allowing the individually labeled products to serve as a retail display for presenting the trademarks to the consumer without requiring separate labeling of the package itself.
The clear plastic packaging is commonly produced in one of two configurations. In one configuration, a so-called "blister pack" package is formed by molding of a pair of compatibly designed clear plastic package portions which are adapted to retain a number of the individually labeled products within the one or more compartments formed by the two portions when they are connected together by heat sealing or other treatment. The other common type of packaging formed of clear plastic includes a cardboard backing to which a clear plastic blister is adhered with the individual items retained within a compartment formed between the blister plastic and the cardboard packing.
While both blister type plastic packaging configurations have enabled product manufacturers to present their products in a display disposition, such packages have not yet fully satisfied the consumer's preference for packages which, in addition to their aesthetic or retail display appeal, also facilitate access to, and removal of, the individual items within the package. For example, in blister type plastic packages in which the individual items are not retained separately from one another, the breaking or rupturing of the plastic container to gain access to one of the individual items typically compromises the integrity of the package with respect to other items. Accordingly, once the consumer has removed one of the individual items, steps must be taken to insure that the other individual items do not fall or spill out of the package, and the remaining items are no longer encapsulated, whereby they are exposed to ambient conditions and whatever harmful effects that may result therefrom.